Ce Pour Quoi Nous Etions Faits
by The Consulting Storyteller
Summary: "Où était parti le temps où ils étaient le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et son assistant le docteur John Watson ? Malheureusement, ce temps était depuis longtemps enfui."
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

_ C'est complètement stupide ! C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite !

_ Il n'empêche que tu m'as laissé la faire.

Sans cesser de courir, John se tourna vers Sherlock qui le suivait de près, l'invective au bord des lèvres. La pluie battait rageusement autour d'eux, droite et drue, mais c'était à peine s'ils semblaient s'en soucier.

Ils coururent à-travers Marble Arch sans s'arrêter, croisant un noctambule qui se hâtait de rentrer chez lui, et remontèrent le long de Great Cumberland Place. Plié en deux par un point de côté, John fut bientôt contraint de ralentir. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, le souffle erratique.

_ Ça suffit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. On s'arrête ici. De toute façon, je crois qu'on les a semés.

Les environs étaient vide à cette heure-ci et par ce temps. Quelques fenêtres étaient allumées, mais les trottoirs étaient déserts. La pluie tombait toujours autant, plongeant la rue dans un camaïeu de bleu-gris, leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, mais aucun gyrophare ne se montra.

_ Bon sang, jura John, la main pressée sur ses côtes endolories, pourquoi il a fallu que tu insultes le témoin ?

_ Son imbécilité n'avait d'égale que sa cécité, se défendit Sherlock. Il avait tous les éléments sous le nez et c'est à peine s'il les avait remarqués.

_ Tout le monde n'a pas tes fabuleuses capacités d'observations, Sherlock ! Rétorqua furieusement John. A cause de toi, maintenant, non seulement nous avons dû quitter la scène de crime, mais nous n'avons aucun indice !

Ils restèrent immobiles, battus par la pluie, John reprenant lentement son souffle. Ils attendirent l'apparition d'une voiture tricolore couronnée de lumière bleue, mais aucun véhicule ne vint.

Sherlock garda les yeux fixés sur le bout de la rue encore quelques secondes, puis comprit qu'ils étaient tranquilles. John, qui respirait à nouveau normalement, s'approcha de lui.

_ Viens, Sherlock, on rentre. De toute façon, je crois que c'est fichu pour ce soir.

Sherlock se rangea à son opinion. Il hocha la tête, puis, le cou rentré dans les épaules, tous deux s'éloignèrent sous l'averse.

.

Ils arrivèrent à Baker Street trempés jusqu'aux os. Sherlock avait relevé le col de son manteau, mais l'effort s'était avéré inutile. Ils entrèrent précipitamment, l'eau gouttant de leurs vêtements et cascadant à leurs pieds. Les lumières chez Mme Hudson étaient éteintes, ils montèrent silencieusement les marches de l'escalier afin de ne pas la réveiller.

John ôta ses chaussures sitôt arrivé dans le salon alors que Sherlock suspendait son trench coat et se dirigeait aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, John monta dans sa chambre se dévêtir et passa son peignoir en attendant son tour pour la douche. En espérant que Sherlock n'eût pas pris toute l'eau chaude…

Quand il en ressortit, la bouilloire était déjà allumée. Sherlock était dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre, penché devant son ordinateur.

_ Encore en train de pirater le dossier de Lestrade ? Devina John.

_ Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient pu manquer le tube de rouge à lèvres sur le rebord du lavabo, s'étonna Sherlock. Il était sous leurs yeux, pourtant.

John ouvrit un placard, prenant un sachet de thé qu'il glissa dans son mug, puis versa l'eau frémissante.

_ Peut-être que pour eux, il avait une bonne raison d'être là, proposa-t-il.

_ Quelle femme oublie son rouge à lèvres, John ?

_ C'était peut-être lui qui l'avait gardé ?

Sherlock leva les yeux sur lui, les sourcils froncés par une idée que son cerveau se refusait à envisager.

_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

John lui décocha un sourire pour toute réponse et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

_ Parce qu'il existe des gens, des hommes et des femmes, qui aiment garder un souvenir de leurs aventures. J'avais un camarade, en médecine, qui conservait leurs attaches-cheveux. Ça pouvait être un élastique, ou une barrette.

_ Fétichisme ?

John secoua la tête.

_ Pas spécialement. Ni même un compteur. C'était pour lui le signe qu'elles avaient de l'importance.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en retenant une affirmation cinglante, puis retourna à son ordinateur.

_ C'est dommage qu'ils nous aient repérés, regretta-t-il, j'aurais voulu jeter un œil plus approfondi à la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression que c'est là que le plus gros des indices est rassemblé. Ils devraient analyser la baignoire, chercher des traces d'ADN, sonder les canalisations, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre des canalisations.

John l'écouta sans dire un mot. Il sirota doucement son thé, bercé par la pluie au dehors qu'un coup de vent envoyait battre contre les fenêtres. Sherlock continuait de lire les nouveaux éléments du dossier, lâchant de temps en temps une observation qui fleurait bon le sarcasme.

Sherlock acheva alors l'envoi de ses notes à Lestrade et John se leva.

_ Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. Je suppose que tu voudras refaire un tour sur la scène de crime demain.

_ C'est fort probable, en effet.

_ Bien, à demain, alors.

Et John monta se coucher.

.

.

.

**Note:** Me revoilu ! C'est un très court premier chapitre, mais ça ira mieux après, promis ! Update tous les jeudi.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

_ John, debout !

John se réveilla en sursaut, heurté de plein fouet au visage par son oreiller.

_ Mmmh… Quoi ?

_ Debout !

_ Quoi ? Quessiya ?

Pataugeant dans un bancal reste de sommeil, John frotta ses yeux embrumés, puis distingua la silhouette de Sherlock qui s'agitait dans sa chambre en lui jetant divers vêtements sur le lit.

_ Une brève vient d'apparaître dans les sites d'informations, expliqua-t-il, un suicide apparent à Greenwich. Lève-toi, nous y allons.

John eut alors l'idée de regarder son réveil. Les lettres lumineuses agressèrent presque sa vision.

_ Quoi ? Sherlock, il est trois heures du matin !

_ Justement, la scène de crime sera encore fraiche. Allez, debout !

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, John obtempéra, bailla bruyamment, puis passa ses vêtements en grognant. Sherlock était déjà redescendu pour rassembler ses affaires, John l'entendait s'agiter dans sa chambre.

Ils parvinrent à attraper un taxi, et roulèrent en direction de Greenwich.

_ Alors ? Demanda finalement John alors qu'ils dépassaient Oxford Circus. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur cette affaire ?

_ Un homme a appelé la police en affirmant avoir entendu un coup de feu dans l'appartement voisin du sien. L'appel remonte à une heure, maintenant. Le Met doit déjà être sur les lieux.

_ Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ?

_ Suicide apparent. J'aime les suicide apparent parce qu'ils n'en ont jamais que l'apparence et qu'il est toujours plaisant de démontrer qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne s'agit pas réellement d'un suicide ?

Sherlock, qui saisissait diverses choses sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, leva les yeux sur lui.

_ L'arme du suicide. Selon les informations contenues dans l'article, il s'agit d'une arme à feu. Un automatique, pour être exact.

_ Et alors ?

_ Les femmes utilisent rarement les armes à feu pour se suicider à moins de ne pas avoir d'autre choix. Et encore moins dans la tempe. C'est un moyen trop violent, pas assez féminin.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ La vanité, John. Une femme a toujours le souci de son apparence en toute circonstance. Par reflexe, elle choisira un moyen ou un endroit plus discret. La tempe avec une arme à feu est trop ostentatoire.

_ Si tu le dis…

John avait fini par apprendre à ne jamais insister quand Sherlock se montrait ainsi aussi sûr de lui. Il s'adossa à la banquette du taxi, frottant ses yeux encore alourdis. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour rester au lit… Il espérait juste que la scène de crime ne fût pas trop longue et qu'il tiendrait suffisamment le coup.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Greenwich, et arrêtèrent le taxi à une distance suffisante de la scène de crime pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. A l'exception de quelques fenêtres allumées, la zone où ils descendirent du véhicule était déserte, mais ils entendaient déjà au loin la sirène d'une voiture de police qui s'éloignait.

Ils s'avancèrent dans une rue déserte qui déboucha sur une rue un peu plus large, dans laquelle se pressaient quelques badauds. Une nuée de lumières colorées attirèrent alors leur attention vers une façade d'immeuble devant laquelle étaient rassemblés les équipes du Yard.

Sherlock analysa les lieux d'un coup d'œil. Deux voitures de police, le camion du légiste. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas encore évacué le corps de la victime, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

Ils firent le tour du quartier afin de repérer les accès. De l'autre côté du pâté d'immeuble, il y avait une résidence dans laquelle des curieux allaient et venaient. Ils pourraient peut-être s'introduire par là. Il devait y avoir un accès pour les toits, par lesquels ils pourraient infiltrer l'immeuble qui les intéressait.

Ils attendirent donc dans les parages, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite vieille dame alla pour rentrer chez elle. Ils se précipitèrent à sa suite, Sherlock lui décochant un sourire charmeur en plaisantant sur l'animation dans la rue d'à-côté. La dame lui sourit en retour, ajoutant que l'on était plus en sécurité nulle part, ce dont Sherlock n'eut cure, mais il s'abstint de le montrer. John avait patiemment et vaillamment réussi à lui faire comprendre que l'amabilité passait beaucoup plus inaperçue que la hauteur. Ils plaisantèrent une minute avec la dame qui finit par disparaitre dans un ascenseur, puis montèrent les escaliers jusqu'aux toits. Tel que prévu, les deux communiquaient. Il ne fut ensuite pas difficile pour eux de trouver la porte de secours qui menait à l'intérieur.

Le bâtiment était la proie des allées et venues de ses occupants. Les voisins entraient et sortaient de leurs appartements au gré de leur curiosité. Sherlock fit la grimace car leur présence allait certainement compliquer son infiltration, mais pour le moment, elle les dissimulait de la police en les faisant passer pour des locataires de l'immeuble.

La scène de crime se trouvait trois étages plus bas. Le niveau tout entier avait été bouclé et les locataires priés de rester chez eux afin de faciliter le travail de la police. Fort de son autorité naturelle et d'un ancien insigne de Lestrade, Sherlock se fraya un chemin parmi les curieux amassés devant le ruban jaune qui fermait l'accès à l'escalier et passa dessous sans façon, suivi de près par John qui sortait son calepin et prenait rapidement quelques notes pour rentrer dans la peau de son personnage.

Celui-ci pria pour qu'ils ne fussent pas reconnus par un agent qui avait l'expérience de leurs intrusions. Mais la chance semblait être de leur côté en ayant posté devant la porte de l'appartement de la victime un jeune agent qui hocha la tête sans sourciller devant l'insigne que Sherlock brandit sous son nez.

_ L'on m'a informé que le témoin était encore présent, attaqua-t-il d'emblée. Je voudrais lui parler.

L'agent pointa alors du doigt en direction d'un homme mal rasé en t-shirt et en jogging.

_ Juste là, monsieur.

Sherlock marcha aussitôt vers le témoin, suivi de John. Il le salua, puis se plaça de façon à voir la porte de l'appartement et les agents qui y circulaient pour le cas où l'un d'eux le reconnaîtrait. Il avait déjà repéré l'issue de secours au bout du couloir.

_ C'est vous qui avez appelé la police pour le coup de feu ? Demanda-t-il en guise de préambule.

L'homme se dandina nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Réaction de peur. Fin de la trentaine, fils unique, probablement né et élevé dans le quartier. Pas d'animal domestique, célibataire. Son t-shirt tendu sur sa bedaine montrait les restes de la pizza surgelée qui lui avait servi de repas. Reliquats d'huile de moteur sous les ongles : garagiste ou assimilé.

Sherlock releva également ses goûts pour les bières de basse qualité, manqua de lui conseiller l'usage de casques antibruit au travail à en juger par la façon dont il tournait l'oreille dans leur direction, mais s'abstint, attendant la réponse.

_ Oui, c'est moi…, répondit l'homme dans un souffle qui sentait le tabac et en grattant frénétiquement un bras constellé de prises de sang.

_ Racontez-nous exactement ce que vous avez vu et entendu.

_ Ecoutez… j'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? J'étais tranquille devant ma télé, et puis « bang ! », d'un coup. Je vous jure, j'ai flippé.

_ Quelle heure, à peu près ? Poursuivit Sherlock alors que John prenait consciencieusement des notes.

Le témoin leva vaguement les yeux en l'air, sondant sa mémoire.

_ Je sais pas, moi. Quelque chose comme onze heures et demie du soir. On était en plein milieu du dernier épisode de NCIS sur Channel 5. J'aurais pu me dire que ça venait de la télé, mais ça a fait un tel boucan…

_ Vous avez appelé la police immédiatement après ?

Le témoin leva les mains dans une posture défensive.

_ Hola, on voit que vous aimez vivre dangereusement, vous autres. Moi, je bosse dans une casse, je mate des films avec une bière et une pizza. J'entends des coups de feu, vous pensez bien que je vais pas me risquer à jouer les héros. Oui, j'ai appelé tout de suite, j'allais pas prendre le risque de laisser ce type se pointer chez moi.

_ Appeler la police est déjà héroïque en soi, intervint John pour faire bonne mesure. La plupart des gens préfèrent se cacher et attendre que ça passe.

Il jeta un œil sur Sherlock.

_ Tu as fini ? S'enquit-il.

Sherlock se détourna, signe qu'il avait effectivement fini. John remercia le témoin avec un petit sourire et suivit Sherlock qui avait pris la direction de l'appartement.

_ Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque d'entrer ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Ils doivent être une dizaine, là-dedans.

_ Justement, l'on se fera moins remarquer.

John en doutait toujours, mais il était constamment impressionné par cette mathématique où les chances d'être vus étaient inversement proportionnelles au nombre de personnes présentes sur les lieux.

L'appartement était petit, un simple deux pièces sobrement aménagé. Sherlock remarqua aussitôt les meubles manquant et le peu de vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre. Problèmes d'ordres financiers, donc. Le petit meuble près de la porte d'entrée croulait sous le courrier. Banque, bureau de prêt, l'existence ne devait pas être prospère pour la victime. A-côté du courrier, le voyant du répondeur clignotait. Sans attendre, Sherlock pressa le bouton de lecture : « _salut, Allison, c'est Mandy ! Tu peux me rappeler dès que tu as ce message, s'il te plait ? Bisous !_ ». Il nota l'heure de l'appel : 22h37. Il se pencha ensuite sur la serrure de la porte. Celle-ci avait été crochetée, mais discrètement au point que c'en était presque indétectable. Travail de professionnel. Sherlock ne put réprimer un sourire : le suicide n'était effectivement qu'apparent.

_ Sherlock…, fit alors la voix de John dans son dos.

Celui-ci reconnut aussitôt le ton pressant et se redressa, quittant l'appartement sans attendre. Dans le couloir, s'avançait le lieutenant Dimmock, en grande conversation avec ce qui semblait être le premier agent de police à être arrivé sur les lieux. Il ne les avait pas encore vus. Sherlock réprima un juron et, Dimmock étant toujours en train de converser, retourna rapidement jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur la pièce principale, où se trouvait le corps de la victime. Pas de traces de lutte, aucun objet manquant en dehors de ceux qui avaient été revendus, même s'il était difficile de faire la différence. Verre vide sur la table basse, deux ongles cassés, chauffage éteint, pendule en retard de quatre minutes, un petit morceau circulaire de ce qui ressemblait à de l'aluminium, il emmagasina tout ce qu'il put voir en quelques secondes à peine. Puis eut juste le temps de se détourner et de marcher dans le couloir, John sur les talons. D'un pas vif mais sûr, ils avancèrent vers la sortie de secours précédemment repérée, et prirent la fuite.

.

.

.

**Note:** oh, j'ai oublié de mentionner une info trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès importante: warnings à prévoir pour les derniers chapitres. Juste histoire que vous soyez au courant et/ou préparés...

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

_ Il y a beaucoup de paramètres contradictoires, dans cette enquête, John, affirma Sherlock quelques heures plus tard devant un thé.

_ Vraiment ? Bailla John.

Il avait peu dormi, et serait bien volontiers resté au lit. Mais le violon matinal de Sherlock ne lui avait pas accordé ce luxe. Il étira ses épaules, chassant l'engourdissement dans ses muscles.

_ Vraiment, confirma Sherlock. Viens voir ça.

John se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tout. Absolument tout. Rien ne concorde. Suicide apparent alors que sa serrure a été forcée, un message sur le répondeur à une heure où la victime était censée être vivante,… Et puis il y a ça.

Sherlock afficha un nouveau fichier sur l'ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers John.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

C'était l'analyse des empreintes de la victime sur l'arme. Les photos montraient les traces de doigt ressorties en blanc, photographiées sous différents angles. La comparaison avait permis de prouver une correspondance à 100%.

_ De toute évidence, c'était bien elle qui tenait l'arme, conclut John, en quoi c'est un élément qui ne concorde pas ?

Sherlock leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel. John comprit aussitôt qu'il avait manqué un paramètre.

_ Voyons, John, un ancien militaire rompu au port d'arme, tu ne peux pas être bête à ce point.

D'accord, le problème ne résidait donc pas dans l'origine des empreintes. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur les photos et, comme pris par une soudaine inspiration, mima spontanément la tenue d'une arme dans sa main. Un sourire fendit son visage en deux alors qu'il comprenait d'où venait l'anomalie.

_ La disposition des empreintes n'est pas logique, déduit-il.

_ Exactement. L'arme n'était pas tenue correctement.

John se pencha à nouveau sur l'ordinateur. Maintenant qu'elle était mise en lumière, l'erreur crevait effectivement les yeux.

_ Ça n'a pas de sens, conclut-il. Si elle l'avait vraiment tenue de cette façon, l'arme aurait dû lui sauter des mains au moment du coup de feu.

_ Sauf qu'elle l'avait bien en main quand la police est arrivée sur les lieux.

John se mordit la joue.

_ L'analyse balistique ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Positive. La balle qui l'a tuée venait bien de cette arme.

John se redressa.

_ Bien, on récapitule : la victime avait des problèmes d'argent, de gros problèmes d'argent. Suffisamment pour recevoir du courrier de la banque et de bureaux de prêts, sans compter la vente de son mobilier. La balle qui l'a tuée provient d'une arme qu'elle tenait en main au moment où son corps a été découvert. Voilà qui plaide en faveur du suicide. Elle avait des dettes et voulait en réchapper.

_ Sauf que, poursuivit Sherlock, sa serrure a été de toute évidence forcée par une personne étrangère à l'appartement. La disposition de ses empreintes sur l'arme est complètement erratique. Son répondeur contient un message datant d'une heure où le coup de feu n'a pas encore retenti.

_ Si elle a été assassinée, supposa John, peut-être qu'elle se trouvait déjà en présence de son meurtrier et qu'elle n'a pas pu répondre ?

Sherlock leva l'index pour souligner sa théorie.

_ C'est une idée, tempéra-t-il, sauf qu'il y a ça en plus.

Il ouvrit un nouveau fichier.

_ Les premières conclusions du légiste, annonça-t-il. Regarde l'heure de la mort.

John se pencha, et haussa immédiatement les sourcils de surprise.

_ C'est impossible, balbutia-t-il. Il a dû se tromper.

_ Malgré mon scepticisme vis-à-vis de leurs compétences, je doute qu'ils soient idiots à ce point.

John relut le dossier pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu.

_ 21h30-22h ? Mais c'est presque deux heures avant le coup de feu ! Ça ne peut pas être possible.

_ Je crains que ça ne le soit.

_ Alors le témoin aurait menti ?

Sherlock fit la moue.

_ Le dossier ne mentionne pas encore le témoignage des autres résidents de l'étage, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que si le coup de feu a été entendu, l'arme ne devait pas avoir de silencieux. Par conséquent, il a dû être entendu par beaucoup de monde. Si tous les témoignages donnent la même heure, soit ils mentent tous, soit il manque quelque chose.

John se redressa.

_ Ou alors, proposa-t-il, l'heure estimée par le légiste est correcte. Elle était bien déjà morte au moment de l'enregistrement du message sur son répondeur.

_ C'est également ma conclusion. Mais en ce cas, pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Et plus encore, qu'est-ce qui l'a donc tuée en premier lieu si ce n'est pas l'arme à feu ? D'autant que la façon dont la serrure a été forcée indique que la personne qui s'est introduite dans l'appartement est expérimentée. Un tueur expérimenté prendrait-il le risque de laisser son arme ameuter tout le voisinage ? Il aurait mit un silencieux.

_ Tu connais les criminels mieux que moi, Sherlock.

Puis John se détourna et s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise, posant son ordinateur sur les genoux et ouvrant la page de son blog. Sherlock était déjà plongé dans les méandres du dossier, tapant rapidement sur son clavier.

_ Comment tu comptes l'appeler, celle-là ? Voulut-il savoir.

_ Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. « _La Double Mort_ », peut-être.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais John n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner le demi-sourire de son ami. Sherlock n'avait jamais caché son scepticisme face à ses choix de titres, de même pour sa propension à la romance.

« _Tard dans la nuit, l'information nous était parvenue qu'une mort étrange avait eu lieu à Greenwich. Nous rendant sur place, la scène de crime nous offrait l'étrange tableau d'une scène si familière mais aux éléments si imprévisibles. Car cette affaire, et nous l'ignorions encore, allait nous réserver quelques mystères…_ »

Par commodité, John ne mentionnait jamais dans ses articles comment les enquêtes leur « parvenaient » et encore moins la façon dont ils se « rendaient » sur les lieux du crime. Outre le fait que cela les prémunissait contre la police, ils évitaient ainsi la survenue de _fans_ prétendant agir comme eux.

John regarda son ébauche d'un œil critique. « _La Double Mort_ », finalement, semblait un titre approprié.

John s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, repensant à la dernière scène de crime qu'ils avaient fuie. Il sentit un poing dans sa poitrine quand l'image du lieutenant Dimmock arrivant sur les lieux flotta dans sa mémoire. Que se serait-il passé s'il les avait vus ? John abandonna le clavier de son ordinateur, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, des centaines de scénarios défilant dans sa tête, faisant son estomac se contracter d'angoisse. Il détestait cette sensation à laquelle il n'arrivait désespérément pas à se faire. De plus en plus, leur nouvelle situation lui pesait. De plus en plus, il ressentait comme une bouffée de nostalgie au souvenir de ce que leur quotidien était auparavant. Où était parti le temps où ils arrivaient sur les scènes de crime comme en terrain conquis, avec la bénédiction de Lestrade et l'antipathie de Sally et Anderson ? Où était parti le temps où leurs déductions avaient plus de valeur que les résultats de l'équipe d'enquêteurs toute entière ? Où était parti le temps où ils étaient le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et son assistant le docteur John Watson ?

Malheureusement, ce temps était depuis longtemps enfui.

Après la chute de Moriarty à St Barts, John et Sherlock étaient parfaitement conscient de l'existence de tout un réseau derrière lui. Déterminé à mettre à bas ce réseau, ils avaient pris la décision de disparaître. Grâce à l'aide de Molly qui avait fourni les corps et falsifié les rapports, Sherlock avait simulé son suicide du haut du toit de l'hôpital, et John le sien par arme à feu dans le salon de Baker Street. Dégagé de toute responsabilité et de toute existence officielle, dotés de nouvelles identités, ils avaient eu les coudées franches pour anéantir les complices de Moriarty jusqu'au bout du monde. La tâche avait été ardue, elle les avait mis à l'épreuve de nombreuses fois. Ils avaient eu le mal du pays. Ils avaient séjournés aussi bien dans des hôtels de standing à Abu Dhabi que sous des ponts à Mexico. Leur cible disparaissait parfois, pour mieux réapparaître ailleurs, mais ils finissaient toujours par parvenir à leurs fins. Cela leur avait pris deux ans, ils en étaient revenus exténués, mais ils étaient parvenus à leurs fins.

Mais leur retour à la face du public n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Personne ne leur avait pardonné leur petit tour de passe-passe. John et Sherlock avaient conscience d'avoir laissé derrière eux de nombreuses personnes en détresse, mais mourir avait été la meilleure solution pour disparaitre. Mais personne ne l'avait compris. Personne n'avait voulu comprendre. S'estimant trahies, toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient s'étaient détournées d'eux. Harry, Stamford, y compris Lestrade, à la grande satisfaction de Sally et Anderson. Même Molly, laquelle leur avait reproché d'avoir été tenue à l'écart malgré l'aide qu'elle leur avait apportée. Y compris Mme Hudson qui, bien qu'elle eût consenti à les laisser occuper de nouveau l'appartement, ne se montrait plus à eux. Ils l'entendaient de temps en temps chez elle, ils glissaient le montant du loyer sous sa porte, mais ils ne l'avaient plus revue depuis. Quant à Mycroft, il n'avait plus jamais eu le moindre contact avec eux. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers, des parias, Sherlock n'avait plus d'enquêtes, John plus de patients. C'était comme si les gens qu'ils aimaient s'étaient faits à leur absence et qu'ils voulaient garder les choses en l'état.

Depuis, John et Sherlock vivotaient comme ils pouvaient, piratant les fichiers du Yard et les scènes de crime. Sherlock envoyait ensuite ses conclusions à Lestrade qui était libre d'en faire ce qu'il voulait, pendant que John bloguait le nouveau visage de leurs aventures. Cela ne leur permettait pas de vivre, mais ils le faisaient. Parce que c'était ce pour quoi ils étaient faits.

Pendant que John était concentré sur son blog, Sherlock avait laissé le dossier en suspens et avait tiré du frigo un tupperware contenant une culture de moisissures. Les morceaux de cadavres étaient devenus une denrée un peu moins courante depuis qu'il n'avait plus accès à la morgue de St Barts et aux faveurs de Molly. Les rares qu'il parvenait à avoir, actuellement une guirlande d'orteils, il les obtenait donc en les volant. Et quand il n'avait pas la chance de s'en procurer, il se rabattait sur les moisissures, les cendres, les compostions de parfums, tout ce qui pouvait tomber sous l'œil de son microscope et enrichir les dossiers de son site internet. De temps en temps, une éprouvette explosait, mettant un peu de vie dans l'appartement amorphe.

Ainsi était leur nouvelle vie au 221B Baker Street.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

John se réveilla le lendemain au son d'un chalumeau. John avait tellement l'habitude des pratiques de Sherlock qu'il avait fini par reconnaître les instruments qu'il utilisait, rien qu'au bruit. Et ce matin, c'était de toute évidence le chalumeau.

Il bailla en s'étirant, se gratta la tête, se leva, et descendit à l'étage inférieur. Dans la cuisine, Sherlock attaquait à la flamme ce qui ressemblait à une grosse tête de bœuf. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Planait dans la pièce l'odeur puissante de la viande carbonisée.

John ne sourcilla même plus devant ce spectacle. Il était depuis longtemps habitué à se lever sur des expériences encore plus farfelues que celles-là.

_ Bonjour, salua-t-il néanmoins.

Le visage dissimulé par un masque de soudeur, Sherlock lui répondit en hochant la tête. John se détourna et, ignorant l'expérience en cours, prépara son petit-déjeuner. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que le beurre arrivait à la fin et qu'il lui faudrait certainement faire le déplacement à Tesco aujourd'hui. Il s'installa à la table du salon et alluma son ordinateur.

_ De nouvelles informations sur l'affaire de Greenwich ? S'enquit-il.

Le chalumeau s'éteignit dans la cuisine, et il entendit Sherlock ôter son masque.

_ Le résultat de l'autopsie n'a pas encore été ajouté au dossier, mais ils ont creusé la piste du voisin, à cause de la différence d'heure entre son témoignage et l'estimation du légiste. Ce que je trouve parfaitement stupide parce qu'il leur suffirait d'interroger les autres voisins afin de s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires.

Il posa son matériel, laissant sur la table la tête de bœuf fumante.

_ Cependant, c'est une piste qui peut avoir son intérêt. A en croire le dossier, le témoin aurait récemment déposé sur son compte bancaire une grosse somme d'argent en liquide. Pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans une décharge de voiture, il ne semble pas très blanc-bleu.

_ Tu penses qu'on l'aura payé pour mentir, ou pour commettre le crime ?

Sherlock s'était accroupi comme à son habitude sur son fauteuil, les doigts joint sous son menton.

_ Commettre le crime, j'en doute. Il n'a pas le profil du tueur. L'état de ses mains suggère qu'il travaille de façon grossière, il ne doit certainement pas avoir le doigté nécessaire pour forcer une serrure avec autant de finesse.

_ Un complice, alors ?

_ Pour forcer une serrure ? Alors qu'en tant que voisin, il lui aurait suffi de sonner à sa porte ? Non, cet homme n'est pas notre tueur.

John haussa les épaules, d'accord avec sa conclusion.

_ Très bien… En ce cas, d'où vient cet argent ?

_ Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

.

Libéré par son avocat, le témoin suspecté était rentré chez lui, ce que Sherlock trouva étrange. Il avait du mal à concevoir que le simple employé d'une casse automobile eût eu les moyens de s'offrir un avocat aussi efficace. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignit pas, cela allait considérablement leur faciliter la tâche.

La police avait quitté l'immeuble, ne laissant que les scellés sur la porte de la scène de crime. Sherlock passa devant sans lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard, la sachant inexploitable après les recherches du Yard, et alla directement sonner à la porte de l'étrangement opulent voisin.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel quand, après avoir ouvert sa porte, il vit les deux hommes sur son paillasson.

_ J'ai pourtant dit à vos collègues que j'étais prêt à me tenir à la disposition de la justice s'ils avaient besoin, soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

_ Nous ne sommes pas nos collègues, répondit immédiatement Sherlock. D'où vient cet argent ?

_ Je l'ai déjà dit, je fais des extras. On va pas me reprocher de vouloir mettre du beurre dans les épinards, non ?

Mais Sherlock ne sembla pas convaincu par cette explication. Il avança d'un pas, bloquant la porte.

_ Je ne suis pas expert en travail illégal, mais 7000 livres, cela fait beaucoup d'argent pour un extra.

_ Je bosse tard, j'ai le droit, non ? Se défendit le témoin. Sérieux, les mecs, je rentre du boulot, je vais pour manger tranquille ma pizza, j'entends ma voisine se flinguer, j'accomplis mon devoir en vous appelant, et c'est moi qu'on traite de criminel parce que j'arrondis mes fins de mois comme je peux ?

John se mordit aussitôt la joue. Il avait senti à une crispation de Sherlock que leur interlocuteur, tout offensé voulait-il donner l'impression d'être, allait avoir droit à une déduction maison.

Le détective se tendit effectivement davantage, regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

_ Vous ne veniez pas de rentrer chez vous ce soir-là, affirma-t-il. Et c'est précisément votre pizza qui me l'a indiqué.

_ Ma pizza ? Balbutia l'autre.

D'un petit mouvement du menton, Sherlock indiqua la petite table basse devant le canapé, dans le salon.

_ Le carton imbibé d'huile indiquait clairement qu'il en contenait beaucoup plus avant que nous ne venions vous questionner. Et à moins que vous n'ayez eu un appétit d'ogre, vous n'auriez jamais pu en avaler autant entre le moment où vous dites être rentré chez vous et le moment où vous avez entendu le coup de feu. Vous en aviez les restes sur votre t-shirt. D'autant que, vous venez de le dire vous-même, vous _alliez_ pour manger votre pizza. Alors où est-elle passée ?

Pris au piège, le témoin se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

_ J'ai pu manger en attendant l'arriver de la police, proposa-t-il.

Sherlock dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Rien que le fait que vous le suggériez comme une possibilité indique que ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. D'autant qu'avec votre état de santé précaire (il désigna les ponctions sur son bras) et votre intense nervosité, je vous imagine mal tranquillement manger votre pizza en attendant la police, sachant que votre voisine venait de se faire tuer dans l'appartement d'à-côté. La vérité, je vais vous la dire : vous êtes rentré chez vous plus tôt que vous le dites. Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne faites pas d'extras. Alors pour la dernière fois, d'où vient cet argent liquide ?

L'homme était devenu tout pâle, et John le crut sur le point de défaillir.

_ Ecoutez, intervint-il, à cause de cet argent, vous êtes passé de témoin à suspect. Si vraiment vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans, dites-le nous, qu'on vous laisse tranquille.

A ces mots, les épaules du témoin retombèrent. Il passa une main sur son visage résigné. Muets, John et Sherlock attendirent qu'il se décidât à parler.

_ Je savais que j'aurais pas dû mettre ce fric à la banque, se soumit-il alors. C'est juste que… Je voulais pas garder autant d'argent liquide avec moi. C'est vrai, quoi, je pouvais me faire agresser dans la rue, ou cambrioler.

Il se tut, guettant sans doute une approbation, mais rien ne vint et il dut poursuivre :

_ Le job à la casse paye mal. Avec mes problèmes de santé, en plus, c'était pas facile. Alors je me suis mis à dealer.

John fronça les sourcils.

_ Dealer… Vous voulez parler de drogues ?

_ Non ! Se défendit le témoin, et son air choqué ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Je fais pas dans ces conneries, moi, je suis pas fou.

_ Les pièces détachées, comprit Sherlock.

Le témoin hocha piteusement la tête.

_ On a tellement de cadavres… Une pièce de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Alors je les retape, et je les revends au noir. Ça me fait de l'argent pour mes traitements, que voulez-vous, les temps sont durs.

Sherlock resta silencieux, analysant la sincérité de ses propos. Puis il recula d'un pas.

_ Vous allez le dire à vos collègues ? Demanda le malheureux voisin. Ecoutez, je veux pas d'histoires, tout ce que je veux, c'est me soigner.

_ Il me semble vous avoir déjà informé que nous n'étions pas nos collègues, l'interrompit Sherlock. J'aurais cependant une dernière question à vous poser.

L'homme n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ Allez-y toujours, mâcha-t-il sombrement.

_ Etes-vous bien sûr de l'heure approximative à laquelle vous avez entendu le coup de feu ? Vous êtes certain de ne pas vous être trompé ?

Le témoin se redressa aussitôt, catégorique.

_ Je l'ai déjà dit. C'était en plein milieu du dernier épisode de NCIS de la soirée, sur Channel 5. Ça a fait un tel boucan que ça ne pouvait certainement pas venir de la télé.

_ Vous avez entendu quelque chose d'autre, ensuite ?

L'homme rentra la tête dans les épaules, gêné.

_ Ben… en fait… Vous savez, quand j'ai entendu le bruit, je me suis pas trop posé de questions. J'ai flippé d'un coup. La première idée qui m'est venue, c'est de me planquer dans ma cuisine avec un épluche-patate. Je sais, c'est minable, mais je suis pas comme vous, moi. J'ai flippé, je me suis caché, je vous ai appelé. Fin de l'histoire.

.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, John jeta négligemment son manteau sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de s'y affaisser.

_ Bon, résuma-t-il, on sait finalement que ce n'est définitivement pas le voisin le meurtrier.

_ Merveilleuse conclusion qui illustre à merveille ton esprit d'analyse, John.

Celui-ci jeta un regard las sur Sherlock qui venait de s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, les doigts de la réflexion rassemblés sous son menton.

_ Tu es déçu, avoue, railla John. Tu espérais quoi ? Qu'en entendant ce coup de feu, il aurait mis le nez dehors ? Tout le monde n'a pas l'insouciance d'un certain détective consultant.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, plongé dans son palais mental. John eut un geste vague des mains.

_ Peut-être finalement que le légiste s'est trompé, suggéra-t-il. Il suffit de peu pour fausser une estimation : un écart de température, un changement d'environnement… Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu voir le corps de la victime, il y a peut-être des éléments qui nous manquent.

_ Ou elle était bel et bien morte à l'heure estimée par le légiste et quelqu'un est venu derrière pour peaufiner le travail, poursuivit soudainement Sherlock.

_ Peaufiner le travail ? Fit John, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Sherlock ouvrit les bras, les posant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

_ Que quelqu'un prenne la peine de forcer sa serrure pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête et faire passer son geste pour un suicide, cela n'a rien d'un meurtre ordinaire. C'était une exécution. Elle devait certainement de l'argent aux mauvaises personnes.

John était d'accord avec lui, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'heure réelle de la mort. Si le légiste ne s'était pas trompé, la victime était déjà morte quand son exécuteur s'était présenté à son domicile. Auquel cas, si cette théorie était exacte, pourquoi celui-ci avait-il quand même pris la peine d'agir au risque d'ameuter tout l'immeuble ? C'était absurde.

_ Du nouveau dans le dossier ? Demanda alors John. Il y aura peut-être eu d'autres éléments entre temps.

Sherlock prit son ordinateur et l'alluma. Pendant ce temps, John se leva et se rendit en cuisine faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé. La tête de bœuf carbonisée était toujours posée sur la table de la cuisine, et John pensa qu'il faudrait rappeler à Sherlock soit de la conditionner, soit de s'en débarrasser.

_ Oh…, fit alors la voix de ce dernier.

John, dressant aussitôt l'oreille, revint dans le salon. Sherlock regardait l'écran de son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés par un évident illogisme.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Les analyses toxicologiques de la victime sont sorties.

_ Et ?

Sherlock leva les yeux sur lui.

_ Médicaments, répondit-il alors.

John fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis il comprit.

_ Overdose médicamenteuse ?

_ Phénobarbital.

_ Un barbiturique contre l'anxiété et les troubles du sommeil, développa John par reflexe.

Il alla vers Sherlock et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

Le résultat d'analyse était là, incontestable. La victime avait ingéré une quantité massive de Phénobarbital, provoquant une dépression du système nerveux central et un ralentissement des fonctions corporelles, suivi d'un coma qui avait entrainé la mort. Pas loin d'une cinquantaine de comprimés avait été retrouvée dans son estomac. Sherlock repensa alors à ce petit bout d'aluminium circulaire oublié sur le tapis. L'opercule d'une simple plaquette de pilules.

_ Un bon vieux suicide par barbituriques, conclut John avec désenchantement. Une chose est sûre, c'est que pour en avaler autant, elle voulait vraiment en finir.

Il se redressa.

_ L'heure estimée par le légiste est donc exacte, résuma-t-il. Et nous avons maintenant la cause réelle de la mort. Il y a juste une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre : le meurtrier s'introduit chez sa victime. Il l'a trouve morte suicidée. Plutôt que de la laisser comme ça, pourquoi a-t-il quand même pris la peine de lui tirer dessus ? Il trouve un suicide, qu'il transforme en meurtre, pour le déguiser en suicide, ça n'a pas de sens.

_ Peut-être avait-il des consignes, proposa Sherlock. Peut-être l'exécution de cette victime devait servir d'avertissement à d'autres, ou peut-être le meurtrier, s'il est un excellent crocheter, est un pitoyable metteur en scène.

Malheureusement, leur champ d'action étant limité, toutes leurs observations à partir de cette étape se résumaient à des théories. Ils avaient certes maintenant la certitude que la victime avait été « tuée » deux fois, mais ils ne disposaient d'aucun élément permettant d'identifier l'auteur de la deuxième action, ce qui frustrait Sherlock au plus haut point. Celui-ci savait que l'analyse de l'arme à feu et la recherche de sa provenance donnerait d'excellents indices, mais il ne disposait ni de l'arme, ni des moyens de l'étudier. Ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire, c'était envoyer ses conclusions à Lestrade et attendre.

Un article dans le journal quelques jours plus tard révéla finalement la fin de l'énigme. Il y était relaté que l'historique de l'arme à feu trouvée sur la scène de crime avait permis de remonter la trace d'un dénommé Charles Hamilton. Ce dernier, qui avait acquis l'arme en toute légalité, l'avait cédée en seconde main sur un site de vente spécialisée. L'acheteur, après recherche de la transaction, s'était avéré être un certain Igor Ivanovitch, sujet russe travaillant comme agent de sécurité dans un casino. Ce dernier, après un interrogatoire de plusieurs heures, avait finalement admis sa culpabilité dans l'affaire de Greenwich. La victime, dotée d'une dette de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de livres, s'était avérée incapable de payer. Son chef l'avait donc sommé de résoudre le problème, ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire. Le seul problème était que sa cible était déjà morte à son arrivée, du moins elle en avait l'air, avec une plaquette de médicaments dans la main. Mais souhaitant éviter les problèmes si sa cible devait en réchapper, il avait fait comme il avait toujours fait : dissimuler le meurtre en suicide et apporter la preuve de son travail dans le journal du lendemain. Cette conscience professionnelle aurait finalement été sa perte. Ses aveux avaient permis l'arrestation de son chef, le directeur du casino, et, selon l'article de presse, ils étaient actuellement en détention le temps que la procédure judiciaire se mît en marche.

John referma le journal et le posa avec les autres sur la table basse. Il savait que Sherlock les avait déjà lus et qu'il ne les relirait pas. Une fois le problème résolu, le reste n'était plus que bureaucratie, sujet dont Sherlock se désintéressait complètement.

Celui-ci s'était penché sur un orteil qu'il avait sorti du congélateur pour étudier les effets de la congélation sur les cellules. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'enquête susceptible d'aiguiser sa curiosité.

John ramassa les journaux, puis les jeta.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, on y va...

Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas d'update aujourd'hui. Tout va bien, personne n'est mort, mais voilà le truc: j'ai maintenant une Britpicker pour les versions anglaise, la formidable Hamstermoon sur AO3, qui, avec toute sa formidabilité, a proposé de Britpicker mon travail qui en avait VRAIMENT besoin (fichu Google Translate d'utiliser l'anglais américain, même si je n'ai rien contre l'anglais américain, je vous prie de le croire :D)

C'est juste que mes versions anglaises seront maintenant meilleures que jamais, avec une vraie édition (ma beta, Asian-Inkwell, étant Sud-Coréenne, utilise l'anglais américain), et je trouve stupide de publier une version incorrecte quand la version revue et corrigée arrive juste derrière. Et comme je tiens absolument à updater le français et l'anglais en même temps, ça veut dire que pour le moment, je vais m'atteler à l'édition des chapitres anglais déjà existant, et que dès qu'on aura rattrapé le rythme, et que le vrai chapitre 5 sera bon, la publication reprendra normalement.

Désolée pour le dérangement, mais c'est pour le mieux !


End file.
